Nabuchodonosor Sablée
by Louisana NoGo
Summary: Recueils de drabbles de cents mots chacun, écrit lors de l'atelier drabble du Collectif NoName ! 11/12/18 : quatre nouveaux drabbles sur les mots "Capitaine", "Corrompu", "Scone" et "Poudre".
1. Nabuchodonosor Sablée

**Nabuchodonosor Sablée**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Stan Lee et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonjour !

Voici deux petits drabbles de cent mots chacun, écrits lors de l'atelier Drabble du Collectif NoName. Le principe est que l'on te donne un mot, et tu as sept minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots en t'inspirant de celui-ci. C'est un défi très sympa à relever, et je me suis bien amusé :) !

Enjoy !

* * *

 ** _1\. Nabuchodonosor Sablée_**

* * *

 **Nabuchodonosors**

Tony aimait les défis idiots. Le dernier en date, c'était de réussir à soûler Thor, Steve et Bruce, qui étaient bien trop résistants à l'alcool pour que ce soit marrant ! Pour réussir ce défi, il avait mis les grands moyens : il avait acheté trois nabuchodonosors de rhum, une pour chaque homme. Après quelques protestations, chacun commença finalement à boire sa bouteille.

Bruce s'écroula à 10 litres.

Thor à 13.

Steve… ne s'écroula pas. N'eut même pas de hoquet. Marchait toujours droit après avoir bu ses 15 litres, et les 7 restants de ses camarades.

Tony décida que c'était une cause perdu !

* * *

 **Sable**

Pour Steve, la vie est comme un sablier. Le sable dans le sien s'était écoulé à grande vitesse dans les premières années de sa vie, car ses différentes maladies ne lui laissaient pas présager une mort par vieillesse. Puis le sable avait ralenti lorsqu'on lui avait injecté le sérum. Et s'était arrêté, piégé dans la glace de l'antarctique. Mais son sable voulait s'écouler coûte que coûte, alors il redémarra quelque 70 ans plus tard. Et il semblait qu'il n'était pas le seul dont le sable était si têtu : celui de Bucky était reparti aussi, et maintenant ils coulaient ensemble.

* * *

Et voilà ! Review ?

Les Nabuchodonosors sont des bouteilles de 15 litres, pour ceux qui ne le saurait pas :)

Mes premiers textes dans le fandom Avengers ! Je suis trop contente ^^

J'ai écrit quatre autres drabbles lors de cette soirée, deux dans le fandom d'Esprit Criminel et deux dans le fandom de Sherlock. N'hésitez pas à aller les lire !

Vous pouvez aussi me suivre et venir me parler sur ma page Facebook, **Louisana NoGo – Fanfiction**. J'y poste des extraits en avant-première, des coups de cœur, parfois des textes exclusifs… Et si vous voulez découvrir mes autres passions et créations, comme la couture ou les bracelets brésiliens, vous pouvez vous abonner à mon Instagram : **louisana_nogo**.


	2. Lunule Chétive

**Nabuchodonosor Sablée**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Stan Lee et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

(12/06/17)

Bonsoir !

Voici une grosse fournée, avec 6 drabbles de 100 mots chacun, écrit ce soir lors d'un nouvel atelier !

Enjoy !

* * *

 ** _2\. Lunule Chétive_**

* * *

 **Lunule**

Tony s'ennuyait profondément. Genre, vraiment beaucoup. Il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il décida de se ronger les ongles, juste pour passer le temps. Et tant pis si cela foutait en l'air une manucure de plusieurs centaines de dollars !

Concentré sur sa tâche, il se posa soudain une grande et importante question : comment appelait-on la partie blanche de l'ongle ? Il posa la question à J.A.R.V.I.S.

« -Cela s'appelle une lunule, monsieur. »

Tony hocha la tête pensivement. Il se couchera moins bête ce soir ! Soudain, il s'aperçut qu'il était arrivé au bout de sa dernière lunule. Dépité, il s'étala sur le canapé.

Il s'ennuyait encore !

* * *

 **Chétif**

Steve était l'antithèse du mot chétif. Des épaules carrées, des abdos durs comme la pierre, des cuisses musclées… il avait une force phénoménale, pouvait retenir un hélicoptère à main nue, soulever trois fois son poids sans même transpirer.

Mais ce que tout le monde oubliait, c'est que tout cela n'était que de l'artificiel, induit par le sérum. Personne ne se souvenait qu'avant, Steve était la définition même de chétif.

Et bien que Steve ait voulu ce changement, accepté le sérum et tout ce qui allait avec, parfois, il regrettait son ancien corps chétif. Parce qu'à l'époque, il était avec Bucky.

* * *

Et voilà ! Review :3 ?


	3. Fierté du Cul

**Nabuchodonosor Sablée**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Stan Lee et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Enjoy !

* * *

 ** _3\. Fierté du Cul_**

* * *

 **Fierté**

Steve Roger était la fierté de L'Amérique, le gendre parfait de la nation, le grand Captain América. La fierté de tout un peuple, l'homme parfait, se battant pour la patrie, la veuve, l'orphelin et les chatons coincés dans les arbres. Il revêtait jour après jour ce costume de perfection, portait cette fierté sur ses épaules et s'en montrait digne en toute occasion.

Mais aujourd'hui, l'Amérique n'était pas fière de lui. Elle hurlait, elle insultait, elle méprisait. Mais Steve s'en foutait.

Parce que lui, il était très fier d'embrasser son petit-ami Bucky à pleine bouche, pour faire taire tous ces hypocrites.

* * *

 **Cul**

C'était une très belle vue qui s'offrait à Bucky, bien plus belle que celle de New-York qui s'étalait en contrebas. Deux grandes collines blanches comme neige, lisse, avec ici et là quelque points noirs, comme des arbres solitaires. Il aimait s'y promener quand il le voulait, les parcourir de long en large, à différentes vitesses, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour apprécier la fermeté des muscles sous sa langue joueuse, mordiller un peu, plus plonger entre les deux collines pour atteindre l'entrée tant désirée..

Oui, se dit Bucky en se léchant les lèvres, Steve avait vraiment un cul d'enfer !

* * *

Et voilà ! si vous voulez donner votre avis, vous connaissez la marche à suivre ^.^


	4. Vache de Shoah

**Nabuchodonosor Sablée**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Stan Lee et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Et voilà les deux derniers drabble, en espérant qu'ils vous plairont :)

Enjoy !

* * *

 ** _4\. Vache de Shoah_**

* * *

 **Vache**

Il y avait une vache dans son salon. C'était une drôle de vache, avec des cornes noires, énorme et pointue, et un pelage rouge. Tony se frotta les yeux, mais quand il baissa les bras, elle était toujours là. Elle meugla et cracha du feu, cramant son tapis et une partie de la table basse.

Il y avait donc une vache de l'enfer couché sur son canapé.

« - Bonjour. »

Oh, et il y avait Deadpool aussi.

« - Fais pas gaffe, c'est une amie. Bon, il est où mon petit Spidey ? »

Sonné, Tony décida qu'il était plus sage pour lui d'aller se recoucher.

* * *

 **Shoah**

Steve se tenait devant le mur des Justes, silencieux. Il regardait tous ces noms, tant de noms, qui n'étaient qu'une infime partie de tous ceux tués par la folie d'un homme.

Tony lui aurait dit de ne pas se morfonde comme ça. Après tout, ils étaient à Paris, autant en profiter ! Mais Steve voulait se souvenir, se souvenir de tous les morts de la Shoah, parce qu'il avait vécu en même temps qu'eux. Parce que c'était Juste, comme ce mur.

Parce qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un se souvienne quand tant de monde semblait avoir oublié, trop occupé à recommencer.

* * *

Et voilà, fini pour cette fois !

Pour ceux qui ne le saurait pas, la Vache de l'enfer est un vrai personnage des comics Deadpool !

Review ?

(Sinon, j'ai aussi écrit deux drabbles Esprits Criminels et deux drabbles Sherlock lors de cet atelier, n'hésitez pas à aller voir !)


	5. Clé Robotique

**Nabuchodonosor Sablée**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Stan Lee et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

(19/06/17)

Bonsoir !

Voici les deux drabbles Avengers que j'ai écrit hier, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont :)

Enjoy !

* * *

 ** _5\. Clé Robotique_**

* * *

 **Clé**

« - Je pensais me placer entre tes cuisses pour une autre occasion » dit Bruce à son petit-ami d'un ton neutre, mais Tony pouvait très bien deviner le petit sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. Le génie gémit de douleur en sentant un pincement, puis répondit :

« Ça va, je pouvais pas prévoir qu'un méchant attaquerait pendant que je révisais mon armure... »

Bruce ne dit rien, s'agitant entre les cuisses de l'ingénieur pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

« Et voilà ! »

Il posa la clé à molette sur le sol.

« Ça t'apprendra à mettre des boulons près de tes parties intimes. »

Tony lui tira la langue.

* * *

 **Robot**

Dumm-E ne savait pas très bien faire les milk-shakes – il oubliait toujours le couvercle du mixeur. Il ne savait pas non plus prendre quelque chose sans tout renverser autour de lui, ni passer le balai dans l'atelier. Il était un peu trop enthousiasme avec les extincteurs aussi, au plus grand désespoir de son créateur.

On pourrait donc dire que le robot avait bien mérité son nom.

Mais il savait très bien faire une chose, celle pour laquelle il avait été créé : quoi qu'il arrive, il serait présent pour Tony, présence silencieuse et robotique qui le faisait se sentir moins seul.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois ! Review :3 ?


	6. Avengers Perdu

**Nabuchodonosor Sablée**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Stan Lee et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

(03/07/17)

Bonjour à tous,

Et encore deux nouveaux drabbles :)

Enjoy !

* * *

 ** _6\. Avengers Perdu_**

* * *

 **Avengers**

Peter avait toujours admiré les super-héros, ces personnes qui se donnaient pour les autres, qui les sauvaient des pires menaces. Bien sûr, les héros du quotidien étaient tous autant admirables, mais les super-héros avaient ce charisme en plus, ce sens du sacrifice, qui était un modèle pour le jeune homme. Il avait toujours voulu être un super-héros, sans vraiment savoir ce que ça signifiait réellement.

Et maintenant qu'il faisait partie des Avengers, il comprenait enfin ce que c'était réellement. Et il s'était juré qu'il ferait honneur à ce nouveau rang.

« - Nice job, kid ! »

Et Peter se sentait à la hauteur.

* * *

 **Perdu**

Tony avait perdu beaucoup dans sa vie. Il avait perdu ses parents lors d'un accident de voiture. Il avait perdu son cœur dans une grotte en Afghanistan. Il avait perdu son plus fidèle ami en créant Ultron.

Il avait perdu sa famille dans la Civil War.

Tout le monde autour de lui le félicitait, pensaient qu'il avait gagné. Ils disaient que les rebelles seraient bientôt attrapés, que le soldat de l'hiver serait sous les barreaux sous peu et ses parents en paix.

Mais ils ne voyaient pas la famille brisée laissé par cette "victoire". Comment dire qu'il avait gagné alors ?

* * *

Et voilà !

Pour ceux qui ne saurais pas, il y a une des théories des fans est que le petit garçon qui a un masque et à qui Iron Man dit "nice work, kid" dans le film Iron Man 2 (vers la fin, dans l'attaque de la Stark expo) serait en fait Peter Parker, et que quand Iron Man lui dit "Nice job, Kid" dans civil War c'est pour y faire écho. cette théorie aurait été confirmé récemment par les scénaristes (je sais pas si c'est du fake ou non). Perso je pense qu'ils y avaient pas du tout pensé et qu'ils ont confirmé pour faire plaisir aux fans, mais après tout on s'en fiche :) et c'est sympa de leur part d'avoir fait ça plutôt que d'avoir démenti !

(si ça se trouve ils y avaient bien pensé et ce sera mentionné dans _Homecoming_... ce serait tellement cool *_* !)


	7. Beauf à la Pelle

**Nabuchodonosor Sablée**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Stan Lee et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

(09/07/17)

Enjoy !

* * *

 ** _7\. Beauf à la Pelle_**

* * *

 **Beauf**

Steve remua, mal à l'aise sous le regard ahuri de Tony.

« - Tu va m'enlever ça tout de suite, s'écria le milliardaire, horrifié.

\- Mais quoi ? C'est super confortable ! » Se défendit le soldat.

Tony grimaça d'horreur, les yeux toujours fixé sur les pieds du Captain. Il ne pouvait admettre que quelqu'un puisse mettre ça sans être foudroyé immédiatement par le dieu du bon goût.

« - Au contraire, c'est le summum absolu du beauf. Moi vivant, personne ne portera de claquettes-chaussettes dans ma tour ! Et pas de discussion ! »

Steve leva les yeux au ciel, puis abdiqua.

C'est dommage, lui il trouvait ça joli !

* * *

 **Pelle**

Deadpool fit craquer son dos, puis repris la pelle en ronchonnant. Il avait mal aux reins, il avait mal aux bras, il avait mal au pied.

Dire qu'il faisait ça par amour… Mais bien sûr !

 _On n'a pas le choix, l'auteur de ce drabble est fleur bleu. On n'est même pas en train d'enterrer un corps ! Elle a vraiment pas saisi comment nous faire IC…_

Wade regarda, morose, les fleurs à côté de lui (les préféré de Peter).

Comme s'il était du genre à planter des fleurs pour l'anniversaire de son mec. S'il avait pu choisir, il lui aurait offert un nouveau Glock !

* * *

et voilà ! Review :3 ?


	8. Main aux Sabots

**Nabuchodonosor Sablée**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Stan Lee et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

(28/07/17)

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Ces drabbles ont été écrit il y a plus de 10 jours. Alors pourquoi publier aussi tard ? Et bien pour une raison toute bête : j'oubliais. J'ai fais le camp NaNo pendant tout le mois de juillet en me fixant le plus haut objectif, soit 50000 mots, ce qui fait 1600 mots à écrire par jour. C'est très dur de s'y maintenir, bien plus qu'il n'y paraît, et avec ma vie qui continue à côté, je pense plus au reste !

Enfin bref, j'espère que ceux-ci vous plairont :)

Enjoy !

* * *

 ** _8\. Main aux Sabots_**

* * *

 **Main**

Bucky détestait son bras de métal. Il représentait tout le mal en lui, tous les dégâts et traumatismes qu'Hydra avait laissé.

Aussi, il évitait un maximum de toucher Steve avec cette main. Il ne voulait pas salir sa pureté avec le sang qu'elle avait fait couler. Cette main de métal n'était pas digne de toucher Steve Rogers.

Mais un soir, Steve prit cette main entre les siennes, et la posa sur son cœur. Bucky aurait pu aisément se dégager, mais il resta tétanisé, regardant le métal tranchant sur la peau blanche.

« - J'aime absolument tout de toi, Bucky, lui assura Steve. »

* * *

 **Sabot**

« - Non Tony, je te vois venir avec tes gros sabots !

\- Je n'ai pas de sabots voyons.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! On sait ce que tu mijote juste en te regardant. Tu t'approches du Cap avec la moue que tu penses innocente, tu vas faire une blague salace. Tu proposes une bière à Clint, tu veux faire un bras de fer pour pouvoir lui donner un gage idiot. Et quand tu as ce sourire, tu veux coucher avec moi. Or je suis présentant en train de faire une expérience très délicate, alors c'est non. »

Tony ne dit rien et s'en alla, boudeur.

Il allait falloir qu'il travaille sa poker face !

* * *

et voilà ! Review :3 ?


	9. Miroir à Clé

**Nabuchodonosor Sablée**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Stan Lee et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

(03/08/17)

Enjoy !

* * *

 _ **9\. Miroir à Clé**_

* * *

 **Miroir**

« - Miroir magique au mur, qui est l'homme à la beauté la plus parfaite et pure ?

\- Mais c'est vous mon maître, sans aucun doute. Après tout, vous m'avez ensorcelé pour toujours vous répondre ceci. »

Loki fusilla le miroir du regard.

« - Fais attention, ou tu ne parleras plus très longtemps !

\- Je me tais, maître.

\- Bien, rétorqua Loki, satisfait. Alors miroir, qui est le dieu le plus malin d'Asgard ?

\- Cela ne rime pas, je ne peux donc pas répondre. »

Furieux, Loki jeta sa brosse sur cet objet de malheur.

Il le savait bien, qu'une invention midgardienne aussi parfaite devait avoir un défaut caché !

* * *

 **Clé**

Feinte à droite, bloquer, donner un bon coup dans les côtes. Esquiver. Echange de passe, puis une ouverture.

Tony se jette dessus, et assène le coup final sur la tête de son adversaire, ce qui fit un bruit très satisfaisant. Le Dr Doom s'évanouit à ses pieds.

Très satisfait de lui, Tony jette son arme en l'air et la rattrape d'un geste classe, sous l'air ahuri de ses coéquipiers.

« - Bah quoi ? Demande-t-il en voyant leur tête.

\- Je rêve, ou tu viens de le battre avec une clé à molette ?

\- Il m'a attaqué dans mon atelier, j'avais que ça sous la main ! »

* * *

Et voilà ! Je me suis inspiré du film Raiponce pour le deuxième :)

Review ?


	10. Arbre Centenaire

**Nabuchodonosor Sablée**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Stan Lee et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

(04/10/17)

Bonjour !

Me voici de retour avec un double drabble de 200 mots, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Enjoy !

* * *

 ** _10\. Arbre Centenaire_**

* * *

Les arbres ne parlaient pas, et c'était bien dommage. Ils pourraient vous en raconter des choses, pourtant.

Ce chêne centenaire, là dans ce parc, pourrait par exemple vous parler de tous les couples qui sont venus profiter de son ombre, se faisant ou se défaisant, se racontant des secrets à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes, ou des familles qui se sont assis sous ses rameaux pour se retrouver le temps d'un pique-nique… Il pourrait aussi vous parler de ce couple d'hommes, brun et blond, qui étaient venue le voir plusieurs fois il y avait 70 ans, et qui étaient revenus aujourd'hui, toujours les mêmes physiquement et surtout toujours éperdument amoureux. Il pourrait vous dire que le blond avait enfin pu demander le brun en mariage, et leur joie quand il avait dit oui. Il pourrait vous décrire le baiser passionné qui avait suivi, tellement passionné qu'il en aurait rougi s'il l'avait pu.

Oui, il aurait pu. Mais malheureusement, les arbres ne parlent pas. Et ainsi, ils gardent dans le murmure de leurs branches, dans les fibres de leurs troncs et dans la douceur de leur sèves tous ces secrets et toutes ces histoires, et veillent dessus jusqu'à la fin des temps.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'ai été inspiré par un des prompts partagés par Lanae's World :)

Review ^.^ ?


	11. Groseille à Gorille

**Nabuchodonosor Sablée**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Stan Lee et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

(03/12/33)

Bonsoir à tous, et bonne lecture :)

Enjoy !

* * *

 _ **11\. Groseilles à Gorille**_

* * *

 **Groseille**

« Bruce, j'ai envie de groseille. » déclara Tony.

A moitié endormi, son amant papillonna des yeux.

« Tony, il est quatre heures du matin et on est en février…

\- Et alors ? Je veux des groseilles !

\- Si tu n'étais pas un homme, je te demanderai si tu es enceinte.

\- Tu t'y emploie avec tant de force que ça a peut-être fini par porter ses fruits, plaisanta Tony. S'il te plait ! Si tu m'en trouve alors je te remercierai comme il se doit, avec… »

Le reste fini dans un chuchotis à l'oreille d'un Bruce rougissant.

Décidément, Tony le menait par le bout du nez.

* * *

 **Gorille**

« Bon, dit Tony en se plantant devant eux, mortellement sérieux. Maintenant, une question très importante : qui prend qui ?

\- Je prends Links, dit immédiatement Clint.

\- Je le voulais ! se plaignit Sam

\- Il fallait le dire avant !

\- Je vais prendre Bowser alors…

\- Et toi Steve, tu prends qui ? » demanda Tony en se tournant vers lui.

Le Captain, qui regardait la manette de Wii d'un air perplexe, sursauta.

« Heu… le Gorille ? Mais en quoi est-ce si important ? »

Tony, indigné, commença à lui expliquer les différentes techniques des personnages de Mario Kart. Steve pensa qu'il avait encore perdu une bonne occasion de se taire.

* * *

Bien sûr, Bruce est allé chercher des groseilles. Spoiler : il n'en a pas trouvé ^^.


	12. Cénobite Zinzinulant

**Nabuchodonosor Sablée**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Stan Lee et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

On sent que c'est une littéraire qui m'a donné les mots ^^'. Merci encore Eli, ça nous pousse à nous creuser la tête !

Enjoy !

* * *

 _ **12\. Cénobite Zinzinulant**_

* * *

 **Cénobite**

« Je vais devenir cénobite. » dit subitement Tony.

Tous les Avengers se tournent vers lui, ahuris.

« Euh… tu sais ce que ça veut dire, Tony ? demande prudemment Clint.

\- Absolument pas, mais ça sonne bien non ? Cé-no-bite. Je suis sûr que ça doit attirer pleins de femmes, vous ne pensez pas ?

\- Tu es tellement vulgaire, dit Natasha en levant les yeux au ciel. Et sexiste.

\- Reste sur milliardaire, génie, playboy et philanthrope, ça attire déjà bien assez les filles. » conclut Bruce.

Et ils changent de sujet, décidant d'un commun accord de ne jamais dire à Tony que les cénobites étaient des moines.

* * *

 **Zinzinuler**

Bruce soupire de bien-être. La tête posé sur le torse de Tony, il peut sentir ses battements de cœur, tandis que la fatigue consécutive à un effort intense détend tous les muscles de son corps. Il est bien ici, pelotonné contre le corps chaud de son amant.

Soudain, Tony prend une inspiration et dit :

« _Les colibris zinzinulent dans les arbres, et…_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? le coupe Bruce, confus.

\- J'essaie de faire de la poésie. »

Après un silence gêné, Bruce dit franchement

« Rend-nous service à tous les deux et contente-toi de la mécanique, s'il te plaît ! »


	13. Bracelet Télévisé

**Nabuchodonosor Sablée**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Stan Lee et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

(12/02/18)

Bonjour à tous :)

Enjoy !

* * *

 _ **13\. Bracelet Télévisé**_

* * *

 **Bracelet**

Quand Tony avait passé les bracelets à ses poignets, il avait prévu de retenir assez longtemps Loki pour que J.A.R.V.I.S. puisse mettre en marche le prototype, et ensuite mettre un bon coup de propulseur au Dieu. Il n'avait pas prévu que sa vie ne dépende que de ces morceaux de métal.

Le sol se rapprochait, et il essayait tant bien que mal de maintenir la bonne position, priant pour que l'armure soit plus rapide, qu'elle s'accroche bien aux bracelets. Les étages ne cessaient de défiler, son cœur s'emballait furieusement.

Enfin, il sentit une traction à ses poignets. Juste à temps.

* * *

 **Télévision**

Quand Tony avait proposé une soirée film, Bruce avait imaginé une soirée devant la télévision avec les autres vengeurs, avec beaucoup de malbouffe et du pop-corn au micro-onde. Mais bien sûr, il oubliait qui était Tony. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit que la tour était équipé d'une vrai salle de projection, avec les siège de cinéma et tout le reste. Il y avait un bar plein de bonbons, et une machine à pop-corn commandé par J.A.R.V.I.S avec quatre parfums différents !

Et, comme dans les vrais cinémas, lui et Tony purent passer toute la séance dans le fond, à se peloter tranquillement.


	14. Endurant Piano

**Nabuchodonosor Sablée**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Stan Lee et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

(13/06/18)

Bonjour !

Deux nouveaux petits drabbles, juste pour vous :)

Enjoy !

* * *

 _ **14\. Endurant Piano**_

* * *

 **Endurance**

Steve se retira, puis replongea doucement. Gardant les yeux ancrés dans ceux de Bucky, ses mains tenant fermement celle du brun sur le matelas, il recommença son mouvement, une fois, deux fois, toujours avec une lenteur extrême et sadique pour l'homme qui se tortillait sous lui. Bucky essaya désespérément d'amener ses hanches à la rencontre de celles du soldat, d'accélérer enfin la cadence pour attendre l'orgasme qui se refusait à lui.

Il maudit encore une fois le sérum qui avait donné à son amant une telle endurance, le laissant pantin entre ses doigts.

Puis il le vénéra quand Steve accéléra.

* * *

 **Piano**

Dans le salon du penthouse de Tony, en haut de la tour Avengers, il y avait un énorme piano à queue, très élégant, très beau, et surtout très cher. Il ne servait à rien, puisque aucun des Avengers ne savait en jouer, mais enfin il était là.

On aurait pu penser que Tony y tenait, mais c'était faux. Comme beaucoup de chose, Tony s'en fichait pas mal, de ce piano. Il n'empêche, il préférerait qu'il reste en un seul morceau. C'est pourquoi il fut furieux quand il découvrit un soir le piano affaissé sur lui-même, comme si quelque chose de très lourd était tombé dessus.

Il incendia copieusement Steve et Bucky, mais ceux-ci protestèrent vivement. Comment auraient-ils pu savoir, voyons, que le meuble ne supporterait pas le poids de deux super-soldats en train de s'envoyer en l'air ?

* * *

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez !


	15. Capitaine Corrompu

**Nabuchodonosor Sablée**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Stan Lee et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

(11/12/18)

Bonjour à tous !

Voici quatre nouveaux drabbles, en espérant qu'ils vous plaisent :D

Enjoy !

* * *

 _ **15\. Capitaine Corrompu**_

* * *

 **Capitaine**

Steve n'avait jamais réellement su pourquoi il avait reçu comme surnom Capitaine. Peut-être pour la sonorité. Il était clair que Major America ou Sergent América n'avaient pas le même effet.

Mais il était stupide de se poser la question. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu voix au chapitre : ce nom avait été inventé par un publiciste, car une publicité il était. Rien qu'un panneau de propagande humain.

Et alors qu'il mettait le costume encore et encore, il haïssait de plus en plus ce titre. Pour lui qui avait toujours voulut intégrer l'armée, ce nom était vraiment d'une ironie cruelle.

* * *

 **Corrompu**

Steve n'aurais jamais cru penser cela, mais il y avait une sorte de pureté dans la guerre ouverte une certaine clarté. Il y avait des magouilles dans l'ombre, bien sûr qu'il y en avait, mais tout était plus exposé.

Soixante-dix ans plus tard, tout était corrompu. Les gouvernements, le SHIELD, les gens. Hydra était le plus évident, mais il y avait une noirceur qui s'était glissée dans le monde, et Steve ne voyait plus que ça.

Sauf dans le cœur de Bucky. Bucky était sa lumière, son tout. Il avait vaincu les ténèbres et la corruption. Il était son salut.


	16. Scone en Poudre

**Nabuchodonosor Sablée**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Stan Lee et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Spoils de IW ! Attention, sortez vos mouchoirs.

Enjoy !

* * *

 _ **16\. Scone en Poudre**_

* * *

 **Scone**

La maison est calme en cette matinée. Deux carillons tintent joyeusement dans la brise, une odeur de pâtisserie flotte dans l'air depuis la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine. En rentrant, on peut retrouver la fournée de scones qui refroidissent sur la table.

Tout est calme.

Tout est trop calme.

Tout à l'air normal, mais rien ne l'est. Car il y a des cendres sur le sol de la cuisine. Il y a des cendres dans les lits d'enfants. Il y a des cendres dans le berceau.

Car dans cette tranquille maison de campagne, un homme vient de perdre sa famille.

* * *

 **Poudre**

La poussière vole, s'éparpille au quatre vents. Aucun souvenir autre qu'une brise.

Aucun souvenir pour Tony, autre que les remord écrasants. Et la solitude.

Il y a bien l'Alien bleue qui a survécu, et c'est probablement grâce à elle qu'il pourra quitter cette planète. Mais ça ne semble pas compter. Rien ne compte maintenant. Ils ont perdu. Et la poudre flotte encore un peu autour de lui. C'est tout ce qui reste de ses amis. Tout ce qui reste de Peter. Tony ne pourra rien ramener d'autre à sa tante que ses derniers mots.

Et la poussière est redevenue poussière.

* * *

Review :3 ?


End file.
